


Necessary Evil 必要之恶

by Tean



Series: Marvel Scomma Series [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Noir AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: "他们绝少使用那个字眼。毕竟他们被教导摒弃情绪。没有人知道那个字眼的含义，定义，意义。但人们喜爱并执着于这个字眼，歌颂并膜拜它的果实。于是他们常常被迫回答一些问题，常常被迫忍受愚蠢盛行，常常被迫信仰无序之后的真理。他只用过一次，在琴•格雷身上。他知道那是什么滋味，人们总说“坠入爱河”是有道理的。要么粉身碎骨，要么生羽化乌，要么恍然大悟，要么执意至孤。而且，往往是在坠落许久之后才会发觉自己早已跃下悬崖，没有回路。"





	Necessary Evil 必要之恶

Necessary Evil

必要之恶

Noir！Scomma

1

“夏天是最接近死亡的季节。”教授的圆片眼镜在暗灯下反光，“因此我总说你有个好姓氏，萨默斯。”

那白亮让他目盲。

 

 

2

小时候，斯科特·萨默斯有两只眼睛。他每晚都会躺在自家后院的树屋下，草尖戳弄皮肤，露水打湿衣物，蜗牛贴着他的裤线拉出一道粘黏银痕。

他看星星，看云朵，看漆黑中闪烁的远灯，嘴巴里存储着收音机里的腔调，歌谣口感柔软。

而后来，斯科特·萨默斯只有一只眼睛。他的左瞳里烙着个X，像一道咒语将恶灵囚禁。从不离身的瞄准镜里则印着个十字，但不再有神父对他说阿门。

他看人群，看车流，看喧闹中缄默的建筑，耳朵捕捉一切声音，低语诅咒调情尖叫谈笑。他不再看夜空了，被工业废气污染的天空只让他想起下水道。

现在呢，斯科特·萨默斯没有了眼睛。那块在他手里爆炸的假宝石碎片戳中了他护目镜后的好眼。他的时间就此暂停。

除了生理上的疼痛之外，斯科特·萨默斯没有任何感觉。

 

 

3

他应该感到愤怒、不甘、背叛，以及其他什么负面情绪的。

但事实上，什么都没有。在纯然黑暗的包围中他感到平静而安宁。好像他其实是一具死尸，这些流转的思绪只是虚无的回音——实际上他确实分不清自己到底是活着还是死去，也许那块宝石的碎片扎进了他的脑子里，而他在昏迷中做着一只蝴蝶的梦。

也许他在瑞克斯监狱，也许他在基诺莎湾，也许他在医院地下的停尸间，对他来说哪里都一样。

X战警覆灭，X教授被捕，X烙印从他的眼睛里抹去。

一个女声对他宣布权利。她的凌厉音色让他觉得她应该有冷酷的颧骨线条。

她说她是弗罗斯特典狱长。欢迎来到基诺莎湾。

 

4

弗罗斯特典狱长让狱医仔细检查了他的眼睛。橡胶手套在他的眼眶四周简单按压，凑近他耳廓的呼吸带着杜松子酒发酵后的臭味。

医生猛得拔出了什么东西。

实际是投下一颗痛苦炸弹。

这颗炸弹爆裂成的无数残片射向四面八方，堵住他的喉咙，钻进他的内脏，切断他的血管。他的大脑在无声狂啸，整整一分钟后才下达指令让声带颤动出声音，这时他发现他能看见了。

他能看见了。

曾卡在黑暗中的线性时间重新推进。

弗罗斯特典狱长一袭白衣，金色短发，唇彩火红，在这间肮脏的牢房里比海市蜃楼真实不了多少。

“你的颧骨线条很冷酷。”

弗罗斯特回敬：“而你的嘴唇线条很刻薄。”

 

5

第二天他放风的时候下起了雨。

每一颗落下的雨滴都像是有着多刻面的液体水晶，他那恢复了的狙击手视力让他能看到它们下落的轨迹。监视他的狱警早就跑到屋檐底下，一个举着盛满苦涩咖啡的锡铁杯，热气在杯沿四周打着旋；另一个无声抽着廉价雪茄，烟雾缓慢打磨着他的方形脸。

他嗅到海水，植物，以及一缕幽灵般的芳香。

弗罗斯特典狱长站在他的后方，白色裤脚溅上血迹般的泥点。雨水打湿了她的秀发，让精心卷起的发梢下陷。

她望着远处地平线若隐若现的闪电。

他以孩童般的纯粹好奇踢着积水坑。

她上前两步坐在他的身侧，不顾纯白衣物会因此完全毁去。

事实上，污秽让她真实起来。

“我想念他。”她忽然坦白，困在某种阴郁固执的焦虑里。

他顿了顿，开口时近乎自语：“我知道。”

他没问自己为什么活着，也没问为什么CIA不再叨扰，更没问为什么她要提起这件事，或是治好他的眼睛。

斯科特·萨默斯是X教授的最后一个X战警，而艾玛·弗罗斯特则是X教授的最后一个弟子。

这让他们以一种古怪的方式联结。

 

6

此后的放风，弗罗斯特典狱长会偶尔坐在他的身旁。他们不交谈，不交流，不交心。

但这种陪伴给他们双方都带来某种宽慰，他们这些与X有所联系的人共有的深邃孤独被缓解。因为他们都忍受不了人类，因为他们的苦楚永无止境，因为他们注定至死单身一人。

有时他会想他们怎样沦落于此。

他的结论是又没人真在乎答案。

“人们的注意力短暂而肤浅，”弗罗斯特耸耸肩，把无力感谨慎收拢在他们两人之间，“X族裔的陨落甚至抵不上钢铁侠的一条花边新闻。”

他偏过头去，仔细观察。

X教授在维斯彻斯特改造学校的方针是：只有事实，没有情绪。这不意味着抛弃感官，只意味着不再感受。以此培育出的“变种”人不再产生共情，被砍掉一只胳膊也能若无其事得战斗，射杀女子屠戮婴儿时不会内疚。他把他们推向疯狂的极恶，并认定这样是一种进化。

“审视你的感觉，”他说，“愤怒，失望，受伤，还有其他的什么。认识它们，分析它们，抛弃它们。”

“你安慰人的方式——非常奇特。”

“这不是安慰，”他回答，“这是我们能保持理智活到现在的方式。”

 

7

他想过自杀。

他逃不出去，没有人施救。即便出去又能如何？本就受尽歧视的X战警恶名昭彰，他的关系网在做X教授给他的最后任务时支离破碎，曾经权倾一方的马克西莫夫探长也成了过街鼠狼。

他没有信念，没有人思念。从他被泽维尔捡到的那一瞬起他存在的意义就是为他，而X教授已经死亡。从他看清了琴·格雷想要的是他的全心膜拜而非平等的爱时就已放手，而现在琴·格雷也已死亡。

他似乎没有必要再战斗了。与这个世界也好，与他自己也罢。

困在监牢里一生后下地狱，还是直接就下地狱，并不是什么艰难的抉择。

此外，他的监牢实在是很糟糕。

因为背阴总是发寒的墙，因为潮气生着苔藓的地，吊死在天蓬的灯泡，大声吱嘎呻吟的床，总是莫名堵塞的马桶，即便是新拿来的肥皂上也粘着几缕姜黄色头发。

他藏起了午餐时配赠的塑料勺子，把它掰开，边缘磨锋，足够刺穿肌肤和血管。

他想等一个好日子，阳光明媚，软风细语，适合死亡。

但当天放风时弗罗斯特就冲他伸出手：“把那把勺子给我。”

他看着她意外粗糙的手心。装傻。

“我的读心技巧可以跟X教授媲美，亲爱的。”弗罗斯特触碰他的颈侧，指尖扣进他肩膀处紧绷的肌肉。

这轻微刺痛的触碰如此不真实，如此难相信——这是自琴之后第一次有人愿意主动触碰他。

人们总是躲开他。或者说他也在避开人们。他的同僚们——其中最温和的学究麦考伊也是一样——对待任何物理接触的第一反应都是致命回击。有时他会在允许自己去缅怀父母在他额头上的亲吻，兄弟艾利克斯幼小的怀抱，他们的触碰让他感到真实存在。无论他们多么努力，摒弃情感和需求终究是不可能。

这只放在他动脉旁的手让他心跳停滞，卑微并且绝望，仿佛一只惯于在地下黑暗中打洞的鼹鼠第一次看到了光。

他抬起脸，直视对方的冰蓝眼睛。冻住神色，希望自己没有被看穿。

但弗罗斯特是个读心者。她发出声意味莫名的鼻音。

 

8

 

他没再接触过任何可能用来造成物理伤害的东西。

他倒是开始接触大量流言。

基诺莎湾里盛传的故事主角之一从未表现出任何异样：弗罗斯特依然会在放风时偶尔坐在他的旁边；主角之二则直到现在才知情，信息来源还是他隔壁那个喜爱在半夜歌唱的疯女王。

她被唤作伊莉亚娜，头上戳着四根黑色的东西，没人说得清那是什么恶魔崇拜。

更没人听得懂她在唱什么。她用着异族的语言，与其说是歌唱不如说是吼叫。她经过他的门前几次，下巴上覆着干掉的汤汁，眼里的兽性盖过理性。

“你在触怒他们，”疯女人用嘴唇啐出一口痰，“尽管你什么也没做。”

即便到了这里，他还是躲不开不公正的指责。

“你罪恶因你是你。”

 

9

他也并为蜚语而故意躲开弗罗斯特。

放风时间他坐在他的老位子——北侧的不起眼角落，今天在弗罗斯特到来之前他有新的访客。

“你是那些有X烙印家伙中的一个，”其中一座肌肉山逼近他，想要把自己挤进他的膝盖之间，“对不对？”

“是。”他阐述事实。

消瘦的细长男人块影子般从背后慢吞吞得贴紧。

矮个的年轻人则负责放哨并吸引不该存在的注意力。

好组合，他想，等待肌肉山附身做进一步的威胁，暴露出他们的目的。

“那我猜那个烂婊子弗洛——”

如果是这样就不必听完了。他猛地蹿起，下拉对方头颅硍向石质长椅边缘，就此发力，翻到后方，卡弄着用双手拧断细长者的脖颈，拔出他的匕首戳进正眩晕着的肌肉山后心。

整个流程一气呵成，矮个的年轻人目瞪口呆得看着他，拉大的下巴甚至咔得一响。

现在他们是真的恐惧了。

而不是把假想的，臆断的，空洞的，然而如此强烈的仇恨与恐惧加在他的身上。加在他们身上。

这样更好。

弗罗斯特按时走来时挑了挑眉毛。

“我们谈不太来。”他解释。

他被关了三天的紧闭。

 

10

 

    紧闭没有给他带来更多的烦恼。   

一个他弯腰才能进入的房间，连腿也伸展不了。没有食物，没有放风，没有人来。

他想知道在他不在的时候，弗罗斯特是否还会坐在那张石椅的另一端，自语着她证明了X教授也有谬误。他倾听她。

她显得如此脆弱。完全不像是那个盛气凌人的典狱长，完全不像是那个全然自信的独裁者，完全不像是那个足够骄傲的变种人。

她像是个……普通女孩。在紧压着他们的世界下喘出口气，在同时也囚禁着她自己的地方超脱，做回她自己。

而不是一个符号，一个标签，一颗坚不可摧的钻石。

 

11

 

他从禁闭室出来后被掉换了一个牢房。更高层，人更少，很安静。

床上提前被人放了本书，是X教授《关于青少年反社会人格的疾病与治疗的结论与建议》的影印版。

他说不清这是嘲讽还是礼物。

毕竟弗罗斯特坚称他们这些反社会分子是永远不会变的。

“恶？”扉页上问道。她的字体少女般认真工整。

是礼物，他判断。

之后他发现典狱长的办公室就在他新牢房的斜对面。他们之间隔着半个足球场大小的空心地带，要不是弗罗斯特那标志性的一身白衣，他恐怕永远不会发现这件事情。

这其中或许有什么他多虑了的隐喻。

 

12

 

另一天的放风时间下起了瓢泼夏雨。突如其来，酣畅淋漓，热热闹闹，水珠里藏着热度。

场地内一片混乱，有人大叫，有人乱跳，有人逃跑，狱警们焦头烂额，升起了他在这里第一次见识到的黄色警报。

他待在他北侧的小角落，弗罗斯特身后是一个撑着伞的狱警，恭敬递过扩音器。

她的声音带着种透明的清脆，能轻易安抚人心，缓和一触即发。

他在X教授和琴身上见识过这种本领。他们用来蛊惑和诈骗。而弗罗斯特——

当她放下扩音器，活像是放下把天使之刃。而她转头缓慢绽出一朵不自觉的笑意时，斯科特·萨默斯知道，他无可救药得堕进去了。

 

13

他们绝少使用那个字眼。毕竟他们被教导摒弃情绪。

没有人知道那个字眼的含义，定义，意义。但人们喜爱并执着于这个字眼，歌颂并膜拜它的果实。于是他们常常被迫回答一些问题，常常被迫忍受愚蠢盛行，常常被迫信仰无序之后的真理。

他只用过一次，在琴·格雷身上。

他知道那是什么滋味，人们总说“坠入爱河”是有道理的。要么粉身碎骨，要么生羽化乌，要么恍然大悟，要么执意至孤。

而且，往往是在坠落许久之后才会发觉自己早已跃下悬崖，没有回路。

——在她坐在他身旁的那一刻。

那仿佛是很久很久之前的事情了。

他觉得疲惫，一个苍老灵魂塞在年轻的躯壳里；他觉得吃惊，一颗轻盈的空壳之心居然能再生；他觉得反胃，一个他这样的人配不上去用那个字眼。

他们并非困在洪水的孤舟上。

即便，他们确实只剩下彼此。

 

14

 

为了打发时间，他反反复复得看着那本小册子。读第三次时他以为那是他的错觉，读第八次时他开始用石子在墙壁上做笔记，读第十五次时他想他发现了X教授的秘密。

官方从未给出他的下落，尽管弗罗斯特的态度等于默认亡者不会复活。

他在行里字间看出了一种暗语，只说给曾教导之人的呢喃。

泽维尔怎么可能不给自己留下后路。

再一次的，泽维尔也为他指明了路。

这白亮让他目盲。

 

15

他威胁贿赂负责送餐的狱警帮他给罗根传递信息。

罗根在特别囚禁区，没有放风，没有音信。他不会在乎泽维尔想要做什么，但他肯定在乎怎么把自己搞出去。

这次弗罗斯特没有等到放风就来到他的牢房门口，她站得笔直，耳尖泛粉，铁蓝目光像把冰锥刺入头骨。她把纸条对折又对折，撕碎再撕碎，纸屑隔空丢到他脚下。

“你们这些人从不会改变。”

“没错，”他回答，摇摇头，“我们不会改变。”

她无意识得把玩着自己腰带别着的钥匙，明显的肢体暗示：“哈，我猜你接下来要跟我说你们之中将出现一位‘救世主’，名字凑巧是希望？”

“不，”他扶正自己的眼镜，“我们毁灭世界。我们毁灭多元宇宙。”

沉默像爬虫一样不停抖动触角，令人难以忍受。

“……你比我预想的还要疯狂，萨默斯。”

“这就是人们想要的。疯狂。我们喂食给他们。我们献祭给他们。我们牺牲给他们。我们会由此新生，而他们终将满意。总比被迫消失于无缘里去好。”

“听听你自己，萨默斯。谁是我们，谁又是他们？你被哄骗、被迫使去做的事情有什么意义？”

“意义。”

艾玛·弗罗斯特的无动于衷崩塌了。她像是想要大笑，又像是憋住苦诉，复杂而难解的神色混杂搅拌，平静下来后她握住了他紧抓栏杆的手。

“理想主义者。”她轻轻说，“不能再傻的傻瓜。泽维尔把你丢在这里是为了保护你，你能想象吗？那个老魔鬼其实有着良心？而你却在对着他的残骸试图分析出什么光伟的东西。从来没有什么荣耀之物，唯一值得被赞颂的早已被人们自己毁去。但我知道我不会说服你，所以——”

她又注视了他好一会儿，递出枪时没有犹豫。他惯用的那把，手柄上的磨痕契合掌中纹路。

“——给你。”

他顿了顿，接下，最后一次看着对方的冰蓝眼睛。

他想他们怎样沦落于此。

这一次他们都知道答案。

“夏天是最接近死亡的季节，萨默斯。”弗罗斯特的白衣在昏暗中散出柔和光芒，“你有个好姓氏。”

 

 

 

FIN

   

 

 

 


End file.
